


Reaping What I Sowed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the run of the series and inspired by a quote from the NBC tv series New Amsterdam.Barbara's POV.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Reaping What I Sowed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I pushed Tommy and Helen together, but I’m beginning to seriously regret my actions.

I thought she was exactly what was expected of Tommy, what he needed. 

I’ve changed my mind completely now.

There’s a phrase I heard once that sums her up perfectly; she’s got to be the bride at every wedding and the corpse at every funeral. The petulant whining when she doesn’t immediately get her own way grates on my every nerve.

I’ve chosen to smile sweetly while keeping my mouth firmly shut, though it goes against my nature. 

I caused this.

I’m reaping what I sowed.


End file.
